Gedanken 10jähriger
by GefallenerEngel
Summary: Keine zuasmmenhänge in dieser Story, sondern nur mal so mein Gedanke, was die Hauptdarsteller so mit 10 gedacht haben könnten.
1. Harry's Gedanken

**Titel:** Gedanken 10-jähriger  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR  
  
**Rating:** G  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Keine zuasmmenhänge in dieser Story, sondern nur mal so mein Gedanke, was die Hauptdarsteller so mit 10 gedacht haben könnten.

**A/N:** Es kann sein, das ich nochmal Draco hinzufüge oder andere von den Hogwartsschülern aus Harry's Jahrgang, es kommt aber auf die Reviews an, die ihr schreibt ;)

**

* * *

Harry's POV**

Langsam traue ich mich aus dem Schrank unter der Treppe, es ist spät, eigentlich zu spät für ein Kind in meinem Alter, aber bin ich überhaupt ein Kind?

Meine Kindheit habe ich hinter mir gelassen, nachdem meine Eltern gestorben waren, kam ich hier her zu ihnen und seitdem bin ich nichts weiter als ihr persönlicher Sklave. Ich muss das Essen machen, die Post holen, den Garten pflegen, nur um ihnen alles recht zu machen, aber das funktioniert nicht. Wenn mich jemand sieht, schaut er sofort weg, wieso sollten sie mich auch genau ansehen, meine Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab, ich bin zu klein für mein Alter und viel zu dünn. Zu Klein bin ich, weil ich im Schrank unter der Treppe lebe, mein Körper hat sich an die Enge die dort herrscht angepasst und mein Gewicht lässt sich auch nicht korrigieren, bei dem was ich zu essen bekomme, wenn ich überhaupt mal etwas bekomme, aber ich mach zu viele Fehler, ich bin es wahrscheinlich nicht wert geliebt zu werden.

Vorsichtig schleiche ich in die Küche, ich will keinen Lärm machen, denn wenn ich erwischt werde, das wurde bedeuten, das ich nichts bekomme, ich darf den Schrank nur verlassen, wenn es mir erlaubt wird, sonst darf ich gar nichts.

Wenn ich ihr Kind wäre, ohja dann dürfte ich wahrscheinlich alles, wahrscheinlich wurde ich dann auch so aussehen wie Dudley, aber nein darauf kann ich verzichten, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin.

Nachts kann ich, ich selbst sein, ich schleicht mich öfter in die Küche und klau mir etwas Essen aus dem Kühlschrank, wenn ich das nicht tun würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben, aber ich riskiere eine Menge damit, das harmloseste wäre wieder Schrankarrest, aber den bekomme ich so oder so ununterbrochen, also stört es mich weniger. Schlimmer wären andere Strafen, Onkel Vernon rutscht bald die Hand aus, das sehe ich kommen, ich bin ihm immer nur ein Dorn im Auge, wieso sollte er mich dann mögen, ich bin eine Last für ihn und seine Familie.

In der Schule mag mich auch keiner, ich bin anders etwas ungewöhnlich um es so auszudrücken, in meiner Gegenwart passieren Dinge, die man nicht erklären kann, jedenfalls kann ich sie mir nicht erklären, bestimmt können es meine ach so lieben Verwandten, ich werde ständig herunter gemacht, wenn wieder was passiert.

Leise verzieh ich mich zurück in meinen Schrank, mit meiner Beute, dieses Mal hat mich keiner gehört und es wird auch niemanden auffallen, das Essen fehlt, Dudley hat so oft Hunger, das sie bestimmt denken, das er es genommen hat, mich verdächtig hoffentlich keiner. Langsam fallen mir die Augen zu und ich schlafe ein.

Es ist seltsam, es ist ein Brief gekommen, gut das ist nicht seltsam, aber dieser Brief war für mich, für mich Harry. Ich hab noch nie einen Brief bekommen, sie haben ihn mir natürlich gleich abgenommen, aber es kommen immer wieder, Onkel Vernon dreht deswegen langsam durch, ich hatte einen nur kurz in der Hand, es war ein komisches Wappen darauf, es sah alles so förmlich aus, leider werde ich wohl nicht noch einmal so einen Brief in den Händen halten, gleich ist zwar mein Geburtstag, aber wir sind weggefahren und sind jetzt in irgendeiner Hütte, damit die Briefe mich nicht mehr finden.

Das eigentlich seltsame ist aber, das überall wo wir hinkommen, die Briefe auch sind, mal schauen was passieren wird, wenn die Briefe hier herkommen, ob sie es aufgeben und mich endlich die Briefe lesen lassen, ich glaub irgendwie nicht daran.

Ein Zauberer, ich bin ein Zauberer und sitze gerade in einem riesigen Zug, genauer gesagt in einer Dampflok, ich habe so was noch nie gesehen, ich werde zu einer Zauberschule gehen, das ist doch klasse. Ein Jahr kein Dudley, ein Jahr keine Dursleys und vor allem keine blöden Mitschüler die vor Dudley Angst haben und mich dafür dann verprügeln.

Ein rothaariger Junge hat sich zu mir gesetzt, vielleicht bekomm ich jetzt endlich mal einen Freund, der zu mir hält, auch wenn alle Zauberer mich kennen, wäre es endlich mal schön zu wissen, wie es ist, jemanden zu haben dem man vertrauen kann, den man als Freund bezeichnen kann.


	2. Ron's Gedanken

**Titel:** Gedanken 10-jähriger  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR  
  
**Rating:** G  
  
**Zusammenfassung:** Keine zuasmmenhänge in dieser Story, sondern nur mal so mein Gedanke, was die Hauptdarsteller so mit 10 gedacht haben könnten.

**A/N:** Es kann sein, das ich nochmal Draco hinzufüge oder andere von den Hogwartsschülern aus Harry's Jahrgang, es kommt aber auf die Reviews an, die ihr schreibt ;)****

* * *

**Ron's POV**

Toll wieder übersehen sie mich und dann dreht Mum wieder durch, wieso bin ich nur der Jüngste von ihren Söhnen, wieso kann sie nicht die anderen verhätscheln. Die Zwillinge machen sich bestimmt gleich wieder lustig über mich und probieren ihre Streiche danach an mir aus. Zwar kriegen sie dann ärgern, aber was bringt es noch, sobald wir in der Schule sind, machen sie weiter.

Wir waren jetzt schon in der Winkelgasse, neue Sachen hab ich nicht bekommen, wir haben nicht genug Geld, aber Mum und Dad macht es nichts aus, mir eigentlich auch nicht, es ist gut viele Geschwister zu haben, aber manchmal auch stressig.

Die Zwillinge ärgern mich nur, Percy, naja ist eben Percy, mit dem kann man gar nichts anfangen und mit Ginny kann man nicht spielen, mit einem kleinen Mädchen kann man noch weniger machen, als mit Percy. Es wäre toll, wenn Bill und Charly hier wären, mit denen hatte ich immer meinen Spaß, aber sie haben jetzt Berufe, da können sie nicht mehr mit ihrem kleinen Bruder spielen.

Bald ist es soweit, wir fahren nach zum Bahnhof, auf nach Hogwarts, aber ob das wirklich so toll wird, ich werde wahrscheinlich nur ein Weasley sein und nicht Ron, es ist schon schlimm, das ich unverkennbar bin. Meine roten Haare fallen überall auf, auch wenn ich anders gebaut bin, als meine Geschwister, werden es alle sehen, ich bin nicht viel anders, alte abgetragene Kleidung kommt auch noch dazu und die gebrauchten Bücher.

Wir sind am Bahnhof, das erste Mal fahr ich mit nach Hogwarts, aber bevor wir auf dem Gleis sind, müssen wir an den ganzen Muggeln vorbei, die sich auf dem normalen Gleis herumtreiben. Mum regt sich immer wieder über sie auf, es ist schon nervig, Muggel haben keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet ein Zauberer zu sein und sie würden es auch nicht verstehen.

Endlich sind wir vor der Barriere angekommen, als uns ein Junge mit wirrem schwarzen Haar anspricht, Mum erklärt ihm, wie er zum Gleis kommt, so dass er nach den Zwillingen und Percy los läuft. Als ich die Barriere durchquert habe ist der Junge schon verschwunden, wahrscheinlich will er nichts mit einem Weasley zu tun haben, Mum folgt mir bis zum Zug und bittet dann noch Fred und George auf mich aufzupassen, als wenn ich das nicht alleine könnte.

Der Junge auf dem Bahnsteig soll Harry Potter sein, ich glaub die Zwillinge wollten mich veralbern, aber ich werde es ja sehen. Erst einmal muss ich einen Platz finden, alle Abteile sind belegt, als ich einen Platz finde, seh ich den Schwarzhaarigen wieder, ob er wirklich Harry Potter ist?

Er ist es wirklich, glaubt mir oder nicht, aber er hat die Narbe direkt auf der Stirn, das ist so genial und er weiß nicht wer ich bin, das ist noch besser, jetzt habe ich hoffentlich einen Freund gefunden, der nicht hinter meinem Rücken über mich redet.

Aber dieses braunhaarige Mädchen was schon ein paar Mal hier war, geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven!


	3. Hermione's Gedanken

**Titel:** Gedanken 10-jähriger  
  
**Autor:** GefallenerEngel  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR  
  
**Rating: G  
  
Zusammenfassung:** Keine zuasmmenhänge in dieser Story, sondern nur mal so mein Gedanke, was die Hauptdarsteller so mit 10 gedacht haben könnten.

**A/N:** Es kann sein, das ich nochmal Draco hinzufüge oder andere von den Hogwartsschülern aus Harry's Jahrgang, es kommt aber auf die Reviews an, die ihr schreibt ;)

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Langsam schleiche ich durch die Straßen, ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause, aber was bringt es, sie fragen wieder, wie es in der Schule war und was ich mich mit meinen Freunden unternommen habe. Ich mach es absichtlich, ich geh immer später nach Hause, meistens sitze ich noch 2 Stunden auf der Schaukel bei der Schule, Freunde hab ich nämlich nicht.

Keiner in meiner Klasse kann mich ausstehen, aber ich kann es niemanden sagen, meine Eltern sind stolz auf mich, das ich guten Anschluss in der Schule habe und immer Klassenbeste bin. Die Mädchen in meiner Klasse sagen allerdings, dass ich eine Streberin bin, daher meiden sie mich und das wird wohl immer so weiter gehen.

Leise betrete ich unsere Wohnung in mitten Londons, meine Eltern sind beide Zahnärzte, also sicher noch bei der Arbeit, ich schleiche trotzdem in mein Zimmer und schließe dort die Tür, bevor ich mich auf mein Bett schmeiße und ein Buch aus meinem Rucksack ziehe, um zu lernen, ja ich verstecke mich hinter Bücher aber wieso auch nicht, ich bin nicht gerade hübsch, ich entspreche keinem Ideal.

Meine braunen Haare sind gekräuselt, zwar habe ich eine annehmbare Figur, aber das war es auch schon, also was sollte ein Junge von mir wollen, ich habe nichts was einem gefallen könnte.

Unglaublich, heute kam Post mit einer Eule, ich bin eine Hexe, ich halte es zwar immer noch für einen üblen Scherz, aber wenn das wahr ist, wow wirklich, ich würde hier wegkommen und vielleicht mit Glück endlich mal ein paar Freunde bekommen.

Mum und Dad haben auch ganz überrascht her, angeblich soll heute auch einer kommen und uns einweisen, mal schauen, wenn es ein Scherz ist, weiß ich auch nicht, was ich machen soll, ich mag meine Eltern, aber hier wegzukommen wäre auch toll.

Wir waren einkaufen für die Zauberschule, jetzt glaub ich wirklich daran, zuerst sind wir zu einem alten schäbigen Pub gegangen und dann durch den Hinterausgang. Klasse mehr als eine Mauer war da nicht, aber nachdem der Typ vom Ministerium einen Stein berührt hatte, bewegte sich die Wand und setzte einen Torbogen frei, der eine verwinkelte Gasse führte, das war so toll. Erst mussten wir Geld wechseln, in der Zauberwelt gibt es eine eigene Währung, ganz hab ich es noch nicht verstanden, aber das kommt sicher noch und dann waren wir Bücher und Umhänge kaufen, meine Eltern haben mir ein Buch geschenkt 'Hogwarts a history' ich hab es fast durch, es gibt so viele tolle Dinge, über die Schule, ich hoffe ich kann mich mit den anderen Schülern unterhalten. Meine neuen Schulbücher hab ich auch schon beinahe durch, es ist alles so spannend, außer Zaubertränke, irgendwie klingt das wie Chemie, das einzigste Fach, wo ich nie sonderlich gut war, mich aber immer durchgemogelt habe. Ich freu mich ja so auf den Beginn des Schuljahres.

Wow der Zug ist riesig, die Dampflok die ihn zieht ist genial, so schön alt und dennoch sie funktioniert einwandfrei, wie Zauberer das wohl machen, ich beherrsche jetzt schon einige leichte Zauber, normalerweise dürfen Schüler außerhalb Hogwarts nicht zaubern, aber anscheinend ist es im Zug erlaubt. So zwei Rothaarige haben mich schon versucht zu verzaubern, die sahen total identisch aus, wahrscheinlich Zwillinge und ihr Kumpel fand das sehr lustig, wie sie Erstklässler verzaubern, aber das geht ja nicht.

Jetzt gerade helfe ich einem Neville seine Kröte zu finden, mir scheint, dass er nicht sehr begabt ist, aber anscheinend ist er sehr freundlich und zurückhaltend, jedenfalls kommt mir das so vor. Die Erstklässler die ich bis jetzt getroffen habe wissen nicht sehr viel über Hogwarts scheint mir, wahrscheinlich halten sie mich jetzt schon für überheblich, vielleicht finde ich ja doch noch ein paar Freunde.

Ich bin gerade in einem Abteil mit 2 Jungen, einem Schwarzhaarigen mit wirr abstehenden Haaren, der im übrigen sehr mager ist und noch so einem Rotschopf, zaubern können beide nicht, aber ich habe dem Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Zauber die Brille repariert, bevor ich wieder gegangen bin.

Die Beiden erschienen mir sehr nett, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir irgendwie miteinander zu tun haben werden, sie mochten mich wohl nicht. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler neu anzufangen, es wird wohl genauso enden, wie zu Hause, das ich alleine bin und keine Freunde habe, aber erstmal schauen, kommt Zeit kommt Rat.


	4. Sirius' Gedanken

**Titel:** Gedanken 10-jähriger

**Autor: **GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer: **Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**Rating:** G

**Zusammenfassung: **Keine zuasmmenhänge in dieser Story, sondern nur mal so mein Gedanke, was die Hauptdarsteller so mit 10 gedacht haben könnten.

**A/N:** Tja kleiner Zeitlicher sprung, wie ihr sehen koennt -g-

_Kardia:_ tadaaaa hab mich mal dran gesetzt, hoffentlich gefaellt es dir

_Harry2004:_ danke fuer deine reviews, hab mich wie man sieht drangesetzt, auch wenn és mir nicht ganz so gut gefaellt, aber vielleicht gefaellt es dir ja

**

* * *

**

**Sirius POV**

Na toll, endlich soll ich nach Hogwarts, das wird doch nur mehr stress bringen, als ich ohnehin schon habe. Mach unserer Familie keine Schande, pass ja auf, dass du nach Slytherin kommst. Anscheinend wollen sie nicht verstehen, dass mir die Familienehre egal ist, ich bin nicht wie sie, ich spiel gerne Streiche und lach auch gerne, aber in dieser Familie ist so was verboten.

Schon allein um sie zu ärgern sollte ich in ein anderes Haus kommen, ohja das würde sie aufregen, sie würden mich sicher verstoßen, aber ob das eine gute Idee ist. Jeder weiß, dass Blacks dunkel sind und von mir wird das sicher auch jeder denken, wie soll ich nur gegen einen Ruf ankommen, den die gesamte Familie vertritt?

Der Hogwartsexpress, ein riesiger Zug mit einer roten Dampflok, wirklich aufregend, vor dem Zug kam die übliche Ansprach, dass ich die Familie in ehren halten soll, dass ich keine Schande machen soll blablabla. Ich kann das alles nicht mehr hören, wieso muss ich immer jemand anderes sein, ich habe endlich die Gelegenheit, andere kennen zu lernen, endlich ich zu sein, aber nein, ich muss ja wieder der sein, den meine Eltern haben wollen, ich kann es wirklich nicht mehr hören.

Während ich schon in einem Abteil sitze, beobachte ich das bunte treiben auf dem Bahnsteig, lauter Eltern mit ihren Kindern, meine Eltern sind gleich abgehauen, nachdem wie hier angekommen sind. Sollen sie ruhig, mich stört es reichlich wenig, wozu braucht man eigentlich Eltern?

Sie schreiben einem immer vor, wie man zu sein hat, ich will kein Schwarzmagier werden und ich will erst recht nicht so werden wie sie es sind. Ich werd allen eine Lektion erteilen, die werden sich schon noch umschauen, was ich tun werde.

Na klasse, kaum hat der Zug sich bewegt, da kommt hier so ein Typ ins Abteil, total unauffällig der Kerl, hat irgendwie etwas von einer Ratte, der schaut sich auch noch so gehetzt um, hoffentlich bleibt der Kerl mir erspart, jedenfalls ist er weder mutig noch sonst irgendwas.

Richtig voll hier, aber wenigstens besser, als diese Ratte da vorne, den einen kenn ich schon James Potter, meine Eltern wird es tierisch aufregen, wenn ich mich mit ihm anfreunde, wobei ich das schon getan habe, oh das wird herrlich, ich bin mit einem Mugglefreund befreundet, wie klasse. Der andere Junge scheint auch nett zu sein, Remus Lupin, sieht zwar etwas kränklich aus, aber durchaus akzeptabel, außerdem ist er mit James hier ins Abteil gekommen und die beiden sind richtig klasse, das wird toll, wenn meine Eltern es doch nur jetzt schon wüssten, die würden sonst was machen.

Hoffentlich passiert es nicht, das sie auf die Idee kommen, mich doch auf eine andere Schule zu schicken, aber was soll's, dann hab ich sie wenigstens einmal richtig geärgert und nicht nur so wie sonst, die werden sich noch im Grab wegen mir umdrehen.


	5. James' Gedanken

**Titel:** Gedanken 10-jähriger

**Autor: **GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen und die alleinigen Rechte liegen bei JKR

**Rating:** G

**Zusammenfassung:** Keine zuasmmenhänge in dieser Story, sondern nur mal so mein Gedanke, was die Hauptdarsteller so mit 10 gedacht haben könnten.

**

* * *

****James Potter POV**

Meine Mum kontrolliert gerade zum hundertsten Mal meine Sachen, als wenn ich ein kleines Kind wäre. Das geht doch nicht, ich werd schließlich bald 11 und fahr morgen früh nach Hogwarts.

Endlich nach Hogwarts, das wird sicher total genial werden, raus aus dieser trostlosen Gegend und nicht nur mit Muggeln spielen, ich hab zwar nichts gegen Muggle aber mit ihnen über Quidditch zu reden ist schier unmöglich, die kennen das Spiel schließlich gar nicht, haben immer ihr blödes Fußball im Kopf, als wenn das so spannend wäre.

Diese Lok ist wirklich noch besser, als ich es mir jemals erträumt habe, sie ist gigantisch, könnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass ich so klein bin. Nach meinen Eltern ist es in den Genen, naja vielleicht wachs ich ja doch noch etwas mehr, alle die ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, überragen mich um einen Kopf und darunter waren anscheinend auch gleichaltrige, die gerade von ihren Eltern verabschiedet werden.

Meine Eltern sind nicht mit mir hier, liegt vielleicht daran, das sie mal wieder arbeiten müssen, naja besser als wie diese ganzen armen Seelen hier zu enden, die endlose Fragen über ihre Gepäck beantworten müssen.

Der Zug fährt und ich habe kein Abteil, na klasse, aber ich bin nicht allein damit , hab schon einen Jungen aufgegabelt, der noch ärmer dran war wie ich, irgendwie sieht er aber auch krank aus, scheint daran zu liegen, das er das erste Mal von zu Hause fort fährt, aber wer weiß das schon, ich hab ihn nicht gefragt, vielleicht später mal.

Okay ich hab ihn doch gefragt, sein Name ist Remus J. Lupin und er scheint noch etwas krank zu sein, meinte aber, das es in ein paar Tagen wieder ginge, eigentlich meinte er genau, das es morgen besser sein würde. Doch nichts mit Heimweh, wie ich es zuerst vermutet habe, er ist einfach nur kränklich, aber unwahrscheinlich nett, hoffentlich kommen wir in ein Haus, das wird sicherlich lustig werden, aber nur wenn die anderen in dem Haus genauso gut drauf sind, wie er.

Wir haben uns jetzt in irgendein Abteil gesetzt, mir war es außerdem zu blöd durch den Zug zu rennen. Bei uns sitzen noch zwei andere Jungen, der eine ist komisch, hoffentlich werd ich mit dem nichts weiter zu tun haben und der andere, tja da werden meine Eltern wohl etwas ausrasten. Sirius Black, die Blacks sind die schwarzmagischste Familie, von der ich jemals gehört habe. Sie würden uns wahrscheinlich als Mugglefreunde bezeichnen, aber mir egal, Muggle sind doch nicht anders als wir es sind, okay sie können nicht zaubern, aber trotzdem kein Grund sie zu hassen.

Aber Sirius scheint anders zu sein, er schien irgendwie begeistert davon, sich mit mir anzufreunden, aber das könnte durchaus witzig werden, irgendwie hat er denselben Geschmack wie ich und spielt anscheinend auch gerne Streiche. Remus hat sich uns angeschlossen und wir scheinen ein richtig gutes Team abzugeben, hoffentlich bleibt das auch so, dazu müssten wir nämlich in einem Haus landen.

Aber da sind wir uns alle einig, wir wollen nach Gryffindor.


End file.
